The instant invention is the subject matter of Disclosure Document No.: 344672, filed in the PTO on Dec. 16, 1993, and Disclosure Document No.: 351625, filed in the PTO on Apr. 6, 1994. It is respectfully requested that these documents be retained beyond the two-year period so that they may be relied upon as evidence of conception of the invention during the prosecution phase of this application, should the need arise.
1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to solar energy equipment and more specifically it relates to an improved solar energy collector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous solar energy equipment have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,989,999 to Niederle; 3,920,413 to Lowery; 4,038,965 to Lyon; 4,088,547 to Albertson; 4,096,850 to Hadcroft; 4,114,599 to Stephens; 4,151,828 to Mather et al.; 4,183,351 to Hinotani et al.; 4,184,478 to Fuller; 4,203,419 to Ballinger; 4,228,220 to Garrison; 4,273,104 to Uroshevich; 4,281,637 to Wilson; 4,307,712 to Tracy; 4,326,503 to Geier et al.; 4,331,494 to Duchateau et al.; 4,356,815 to Spandoudis; 4,368,725 to McClintock; 4,399,919 to Poshansky et al.; 4,473,447 to Gutwein et al.; 4,579,107 to Deakin, 4,911,145 to Ohashi and 4,987,883 to Watkins et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.